Alice Drilrek
Alice Drilrek AKA Invictus is a superhuman and one of the many children of the Architect. She was born and raised on Vanda, Albacin III and is over 100 years old. She has inherited most of her father's abilities but weakened, and excluding the knowledge to create a race. She has decided to use her abilities and become a superhero on the planet Earth, she is also a member of the Alpha Legion Biography Early Life Alice was born on Albacin III, in the year 1955. She was a curious child, eventually leading to her misfortune fall into a well at age six, out of sheer instinct she leaped out of the well, she told no one of this event due to the fear of everybody's reaction. When Alice had turned seventeen, she had come home from school to discover her home was on fire, Alice used her invulnerability to get through the fire and her super strength to get her mother out of the rubble. She then leaped her way to the hospital exposing her powers to the Vanda populace. It still remains a mystery on why her house was on fire. Travels A day later she said her goodbyes to her mother and left Vanda, due to her secret being exposed. She roamed Albacin III's countries and eventually learned of all her abilities, she also learned to fly. Eventually after turning fifty, she was greeted by her father and he explained of her heritage. Alice then felt it was time to return home and she did. She told the citizens of Vanda what she really was, they welcomed her back with open arms although they still feared her power. Sometime in the 2060s, she had surpassed her hundredth year of life. She discovered more and more humans were being granted superhuman abilities on Earth. She then felt if she went to Earth, she would be with somewhat her own kind. Earth Alice felt the age of superheroes was interesting and so she travelled to Earth and began her superhero career naming herself Invictus. She encountered the Alpha Legion while they were battling a superhuman, she disposed of it with ease eventually she was offered a place on the team which she gladly accepted. The Dragonfly stated she would need a secret identity if she wanted to lead a normal life, Alice had no idea what a "secret identity" was and so The Dragonfly explained the term to her. Now knowing what it meant, she realized the populace knew her true face and so she had to deem a similar disguise of a famous fictional hero Superman, she dyed her hair black and straightened it out, wearing glasses which made her eyes look bigger on the outside, she got a job as a teacher at Bronx Community College. Alice went on to become one of the greatest heroes of the 21st Century. 24th Century Almost 300 years passed and Alice looked barely out of her twenties, Alice continued to be a superhero teaming up with many heroes of the different centuries. Although her true friends were now deceased and former members of the Alpha Legion which made her feel sad at times. The citizens of Earth believed her to be a god due to her incapability of aging, Alice even believed that she was unable to die but she then teased at the fact that she has an extended longevity. At one point she encountered the superhero Comet, a member of the Comet Corps. The two formed a great team and began dating, Comet would often joke at the fact that she was over 200 years old and he was in his early twenties stating it was "creepy". She eventually met her youngest sibling, Tom who appeared to be stronger than her and possibly her other unknown siblings. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Due to being a child of the Architect, she has very powerful superhuman abilities as the Architect has passed on weakened versions of his abilities to his children. *'Super-Hearing' - Children of the Architect's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Flight' - Children of the Architect are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. *'Invulnerability' - The bodies of the Architect's children are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Children of the Architect have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as mortals do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - An Architect's child develops enhanced physical strength. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. *'Superhuman Speed' - The Architect's children are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other Speed Molecule carriers in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes but due to Speed Molecule carriers being connected to all speed known in the universe, it is near impossible to beat them. The Architect's children can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. *'Longevity' - Due to the Architect being all powerful and immortal, he has passed some of this trait onto his children giving them the ability to live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Architect's children Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Legacy Members Category:Architect family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120 Category:Hakiuns